


Reprimand

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [5]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ Jun. 5th, 2011. Takes place after the last episode of Heroes. 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 156.
> 
> Prompt from [sakinow](http://sakinow.livejournal.com/): 
> 
> Chaos of thought and passion, all confused.- Alexander Pope
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Comments and concrit welcome.

Are you angry with me, Daddy?”

Claire’s impulsive action had wreaked havoc from coast to coast. Noah had spent the better part of the day performing damage control, which included keeping Sandra from killing either Claire or himself. All in all, Noah decided, yes, he was angry.

“Do I need to be punished?”

The response was improbably instantaneous for a man of his age. A hardening between his legs and a tingle in his palm, in anticipation of laying a good spanking on his daughter’s backside. 

“Go get your cheerleader uniform.”

He could never stay mad at Claire for long.


End file.
